Taylor Kenwood
by TyCooky
Summary: Taylor est une nouvelle exorciste au sein de la Congrégation. Venez découvrir l'ascension de cette jeune symbiotique, sa vie depuis qu'elle a découvert une innocence assez particulière. Partagez les sentiments compliqués d'une ado apôtre de Dieu.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Voilà ma première Fan Fiction. Laissez moi une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. C'est un peu court mais un prologue est toujours un peu court justement. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages -hormis Taylor- appartiennent à _**Katsura Hoshino** _.

**Raiting :** K+

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

« Ouf on y est. » Une jeune fille sortit du taillis de ronce qui entourais une haute falaise? « Mais comment on grimpe ? Faire le Q.G ici c'est pas une très très bonne idée. T'en penses quoi  
>Ronron ?<p>

-Miiiiiaaaaaaaawwwww. » Les cheveux de la fille tressaillirent et une petite boule de poils gris perle se percha sur son épaule.

« Toi non plus t'en sais rien, hein. » Elle se mit à inspecter minutieusement les parois avant de commencer à sélectionner des prises.

« Tu crois que c'est un test pour devenir exorciste ? Si oui je suis mal barrée. Oula ça s'effrite. Bon » Elle saisit une prise qui s'écroula. La boule de poil regarda la fille ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. « Oui c'est bon c'est pas toi qui grimpe. » Elle continua son inspection et trouva une pierre en renfoncement. Elle la prit et posa son pied sur crevasse. « Allez on y va Ronron.

-Miaw. » Elle poussa sur sa jambe et comme par miracle trouva rapidement les prises suivantes. Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée à mi-hauteur elle regarda en bas et comme par hasard les pierres sur lesquelles elle était se brisèrent.

« Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Aïe !

-Miaw, Miaw, Miaw !

-Ça va je vais chercher des escalier ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Miaw ?

-Mais oui ! » Elle tourna autour de la falaise et revint quelques temps plus tard.

« Rien...

-Miaw...

-Oui ? » La boule de poil sauta de son épaule et la regarda la fille dans les yeux. « T'es sur ?

-Miaw.

-Bon. Innocence activation ! » La boule de poil se transforma en une très grande bête de plus de deux mètres. Elle était entièrement noire et grise foncée avec des crocs et des griffes gigantesques. Seul un joyau orange luisait d'une manière surnaturelle au milieu de son front. Elle saisit alors la jeune file délicatement par sa capuche, endroit ou se tenait quelques instants la petite bête gris perle.

« Bien maintenant emmènes nous en haut de cette falaise !

-Ggggrrrr... » La bête sauta et réussit à trouver des prises soutenant sa imposante carrure et progressant par petits bonds. Et, d'un autre bond magistral gagna le haut de la falaise. « Bon on y est. Maintenant trouver l'entrée.

-Miaw. » La boule de poil qui venait de retrouver son aspect normal gagna l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Elle commença à avancer vers la tour en manifestant une grande méfiance à l'égard des Golems qui voletaient autour d'elle. Arrivée au pied du bâtiment elle commença à hurler. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Je m'appelle Taylor Kenwood ! Mon Maître m'a dit de venir ici afin de devenir une Exorciste confirmée ! » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. « Rien c'est décourageant.

-Miaw. »

o o o o o o o o o o o

Dans une salle plusieurs personnes observaient un hologramme sur lequel se dessinait une fille en train de hurler « Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? ».« Bon, il faudrait peut-être lui faire passer examen Radiographique par la porte. N'est ce pas Grand Intendant ?

-P't-être bien. » Un homme en uniforme blanc sirotait une tasse de café. « Porte passe lui l'examen Radiographique.

-Tout de suite ! » Sur la porte d'entrée de la Congrégation de l'Ombre un visage de pierre se mit à bouger. Surprise, Taylor se retourna et vit le visage pierreux la scanner bizarrement. « Hiii!

-Passage aux Rayons terminé. C'est une fille humaine mais...

-Qu'y a-t-il Porte ? Demanda le Grand Intendant.

-Elle se dit Exorciste mais je n'ai pas entrevu d'Innocence.

-Oh mais si, j'en ai une, s'exclama Taylor. Elle est là ! » Et d'un geste plein de douceur elle brandit son chat gris.

« Heeeeiiiiiinnnnn ? »


	2. Arrivée à la Congrégation

**Note de l'auteure:** Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard il y avait un panne d'ordi...(ouais ouais c'est ça). Bon alors je vous laisse lire en paix et si vous pouviez me laisser une 'tite rewiew... histoire de me prouver que je suis pas seule...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages -hormis Taylor- appartiennent à _**Katsura Hoshino** _.

**Raiting :** K+

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à la Conrégation.<strong>_

-Pas banal comme Innocence.

Un homme en costume blanc était assis devant un projecteur d'hologramme. On y voyait une fille aux cheveux de flamme avec un petit chat gris sur son épaule.

-Bon ouvrez lui la porte Reever. Et Lenalee, ma chérie, va l'accueillir. Et si elle te fais du mal, viens me voir je lui passerait un savon !

Ladite Lenalee haussa les épaules et alla accueillir la nouvelle venue qui attendait toujours devant la porte ouverte de peur que se ne fut un piège. Lenalee apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

-Viens, dit-elle. Viens je te dit ! Je ne vais pas te manger. Je vais te faire visiter la Congrégation. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Lenalee !

-Je m'appelle Taylor, répondit la rousse qui s'était enfin décidée à bouger. Et lui c'est Ronron.

Elle désigna le petit chat gris qui était perché sur son épaule. Il fit un mouvement de tête solennelle. Lenalee laissa s'échapper un gloussement.

-Hé, il n'y a rien de drôle je te ferai dire ! J'avais a peine 2 ans quand je l'ai appelé comme ça. Bon on entre, ou quoi ?

-Tu as raison, reprit Lenalee non pas plus sérieusement. On y va.

Les deux filles entrèrent. Elle arrivèrent dans un hall immense. Plusieurs hommes encagoulés observaient Taylor. Ils portaient de grands manteaux crème.

-Ce sont des Traqueurs qui rentrent de mission. Ce qui veut dire que Kanda et Allen sont rentrés eux aussi. Tout le monde est là alors. Il sera bientôt midi. Je vais t'amener à grand frère et après tu pourra aller manger avec les autres et moi si tu veux, je te présenterait.

-D'accord !

-La plupart des personnes présentes ici prennent cet endroit pour leur maison.. Enfin presque. Pour ma part ça l'est. Et je considère presque tout le monde comme ma famille.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers une pièce circulaire plutôt spacieuse mais le sol qui était recouvert de papiers de touts genres la rendait plus étriquée qu'un dé a coudre.

-Grand frère, la nouvelle est là.

-Ah bon bah on va aller voir Hevlaska. Toi, la nouvelle, ton nom ? Ton âge ? Tu trouves ma petite sœur mignonne?

-Euh ça grand frère on s'en fou.

-Mais non on s'en fou pas alors vas-y dit !

Taylor eu un mouvement de recul face à une telle impulsivité. _Il serai pas sur protecteur là,_ pensa-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Taylor et j'ai 14 ans.

-Et ma dernière question t'y a pas répondu !

-Grand frère, reprit Lenalee avant de lever sa jambe et de lui assener un coup de pied sur la tête. Ça suffit ! Emmène là plutôt voir Hevlaska, tu veux ?

Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers un couloir qui ressemblait un peu à un chemin de ronde. Komui et Lenalee montèrent dans une sorte d'ascenseur, si on pouvait appeler ça un ascenseur. C'était une sorte de plateforme avec un tableau de commande.

-Dis Lenalee, demanda Taylor soudainement;

-Mmm oui, répondit Lenalee.

-C'est qui Hevlaska?

-En fait Hevlaska c'est...

-Non lui dit pas, sinon ça ne sera pas drôle, la coupa Komui.

-Mais...

-Tût, tût on ne dit rien ! Tu ne veut pas désobéir à ton grand frère, hein Lenalee ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et adressa un regard d'excuse à Taylor comme si elle allait lui en vouloir. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et une silhouette difforme entourée d'un halo bleu et baignée dans une aura de sagesse apparut avec des traits de plus en plus marqués.

-Voilà. Je te présente Hevlaska, lui apprit Lenalee.

La silhouette -très précise maintenant- fis apparaître une sorte de bras très fin. Il commença à palper Taylor comme s'il était en train de chercher quelque chose. Laquelle poussa un cri lorsque il attrapa une petite boule de poil gris perle. Une expression de terreur lui déformait le visage. Le doigt pointé sur Hevlaska elle commençait a pâlir.

-Re-relâche le tout de suite, balbutia Taylor.

-I-I-Innocence, fit Hevlaska.

Les main serrées sur sa tête Taylor elle essayait visiblement de se calmer. Elle banda les muscles de ses jambes et sauta à la hauteur de son chat. Elle lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et il tenta de se transformer en un semblant de monstre si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. L'illusion fut de courte durée. Hevlaska serra le petit chat un peu plus en disant:

-Il ne peut plus bouger, et toi non plus, je présume.

La rouquine était tombée et ne pouvait plus bouger. Hevlaska envoya un de ses bras pour la récupérer. Elle tremblait encore mais ni Komui ni Lenalee ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi. La surprise de la vue d'Hevlaska devait être passée.

-Calme toi, murmura Taylor d'une voix presque inaudible et ses convulsions de peur diminuèrent. Hevlaska baissa la tête et frôla le front de la jeune fille. Le contact était glacé comme un iceberg.

-5 %... 16 %... 29 %... 35 %... 40 ... 48 ... 55 … 64 … 75 … 86 %... Ton taux de résonance maximum avec ton Innocence est de 86 %. La destructrice de l'apparence mensongère et arrivée. Tu a obtenu ton Innocence à 2 ans et tu l'a utilisée pour la première fois à 7 ans.

Elle déposa au sol le chaton et sa maîtresse.

-Je ne voulait pas vous faire peur, reprit Hevlaska. Je voulais juste faire connaissance avec ton Innocence.

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas fais peur, répondit Taylor.

-Et pourquoi tu tremblais comme une feuille à l'instant, alors, demanda Lenalee qui n'avait presque rien comprit à ce qui c'était passé.

-Mais c'était pas moi qui avait peur voyons, gloussa la rouquine. C'était lui.

Elle désigna le chaton qui était monté sur son épaule. Il avait une sorte de croix incrustée dans son front. Elle était d'un orange vif et quand Komui voulu la toucher Taylor le repoussa violemment.

-L'Innocence de Ronron est spéciale même si je pense qu'elle le sont toutes à leur manière. Lorsqu'elle s'active, il devient une sorte de monstre aux crocs et aux griffes gigantesques. Et à la place de cette croix il y a un joyau. Et ce joyau doit être la chose la plus chaude du monde. Un jour, on s'enfuyait d'une ville et on a percuté un bâtiment alors que l'Innocence était activée. En moins de une minute le bâtiment est tombé en cendres. Elle reste chaude encore quelques instants après que l'Innocence se soit désactivée.

-Tu parle d'Innocence parce que tu a entendu Hevlaska en parler ou parce que tu sait ce que c'est, s'enquit Komui.

-Ben en fait je sait ce qu'est une Innocence, c'est mon maitre qui me l'a dit, répondit la rouquine.

-Et qui est ton maître? Il fait partie de la Congrégation ?

-Oui et elle a le même type d'Innocence que moi. Mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas en parler en dehors de la Congrégation. Mon maître est le maréchal Cloud.

**o0o**

-Aller, viens je vais te présenter.

Une fille aux cheveux bleu-vert tirait un autre fille aux cheveux roux. Elles semblaient pressées.

-Ça va y a pas le feu, Lenalee, fit la rouquine.

-Mais si viens, tout les autre sont déjà au réfectoire.

-D'accord.

Les filles arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ou plusieurs personnes mangeaient. Lenalee se prit quelque chose à manger et désigna une table ou deux garçon étaient attablés. Un homme avec des lunettes de soleil demanda alors à la rouquine se qu'elle voulait manger.

-Je sais tout faire ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Tout faire ? Hmm... Dans ce cas je vais prendre des spaghettis aux girolles et un assortiment de poisson s'il vous plait !

La jeune fille récupéra ses plats et alla s'assoir aux cotés de Lenalee. Elle s'était attablée avec deux garçon. L'un avait un chevelure grise-blanche et l'autre lui ressemblait un peu. A la seule différence que lui avait un œil vert et l'autre caché par un bandeau. Elle, elle avait un regard bleu glacé comme deux puits d'eau cristalline.

-Voilà, déclara la chinoise. Lui c'est Lavi.(Elle désigna le rouquin). Et lui c'est Allen, finit-elle en montrant l'autre.

Les deux garçons annoncèrent un « bonjour » enthousiaste tandis que Taylor s'assit aux cotés de Lenalee. Elle se présenta brièvement puis demanda qui était le garçon qui était assis deux tables plus loin. Il avait un grand manteau auquel était accroché un katana. Elle le voyait de dos et il avait des cheveux tenus en queue de cheval. Ils étaient d'un bleu plutôt profond.

-Aaaah... Lui c'est Yû , fit Lavi. Il est un peu misanthrope en fait.

-Lavi , le reprit Lenalee. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. En fait on l'appelle communément...

La chinoise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri rageur leur parvient de deux tables plus loin. Le kendoka s'était levé et dégainait son katana.

-Sale boule de poil je vais te trancher !

-Y'a un problème Yû, demanda Lavi avec un air moqueur. T'a avalé tes sobas de travers ?

-La ferme, lapin attardé. Il y a ton prédateur.

Le japonais n'avait pas l'air très zen. Il désigna un petit chat gris qui se délectait visiblement de ses sobas..

-Je vais te trancher !

Ledit Yû s'élança mais fut intercepté par Allen qui comme par miracle attrapa le katana et donc désarma le japonais.

-Relaxe, Yû, continua Lavi comme si il le faisait exprès (ce qui était certainement le cas.).

-Ça va pas bien dans ta tête, Kanda, demanda Lenalee.

Taylor fit alors irruption entre Lenalee et sorti de ses gonds comme jamais.

-Non mais ça va pas !

La rouquine dont le regard était habituellement glacé s'embrasa.

-Tu t'en prend à plus petit que toi ! T'as l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans mais à mon avis t'as à peine deux ans d'âge mental.. Eh, où tu vas comme ça ? KandiYû !

-Tss.. Je parle pas avec des adeptes de l'attarderie des lapins, rétorqua le kendoka en tournant les talons.

-De quoi, demanda Taylor perplexe.

-Avec des amis au lapin attardé, sur ce Kanda s'en alla, plantant Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Taylor.

Lavi s'était approché du chaton qui avait entre temps finit les sobas de Kanda.

-Tout ça c'est à cause de lui, remarqua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'animal. Qu'est ce qui fou là d'abords ? On devrait le fiche dehors.

La jeune rousse s'était avancée et sur une colère soudaine, elle s'embrasa, sauf que la le chaton le ressenti différemment et sans ordres de sa maîtresse, il activa l'Innocence qui sommeillait en lui se transformant en un monstre. Gris avec le dos plus foncé, un joyaux orange vif, des griffes surdimensionnées, des crocs luisant sous la lumière artificielle du réfectoire, et la bave au lèvres il pencha sa tête vers le rouquin qui écoutait patiemment Taylor. Ce fut Allen qui se rendit compte que le chaton tout mignon avait changé d'apparance.

-Lavi regarde derrière toi, cria le jeune garçon qui avait activé son bras.

-Non, hurla Taylor alors que Allen avait bondit sur la chose velue pour lui entailler l'épaule.

Taylor poussa un gémissement aigu alors que son épaule s'entaillait de la même façon que celle du monstre, qui sous le coup de la douleur était redevenu un chaton. La rouquine – qui s'était évanouie sous le coup de la douleur – se réveilla à l'infirmerie entourée de Lavi, Allen et Lenalee. Le rouquin demanda alors à Taylor ce que c'était que ce chaton.

-C'est simple, y répondit-elle. Ronron, c'est le nom de mon chaton -et on ne rigole pas le l'ai baptisé quand j'avais deux ans – héberge en fait une Innocence. Et lorsqu'elle est active, il devient comme le monstre de tout à l'heure. Il ressent la même chose que moi et vice versa. Parfois lorsque mes sentiments l'emportent sur ma volonté, il se transforme de lui même. C'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Mais, fit Allen. Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. Comment, si tu l'a eu à deux ans et que tu en as quatorze, il peu paraître aussi jeune ?

-En fait, je n'en sais rien, repris la jeune fille. Komui pense que c'est à cause de l'Innocence qui agit comme jouvence. Mais je ne sais pas exactement.

-En tout cas, fit Lenalee, il va lui falloir un collier. Ou des gens dans la citadelle vont le mettre dehors. Si tu veux, demain on va en ville pour en acheter un ?

-D'accord.

Allen Lavi et Lenalee échangèrent un regard complice. Ilspréparaient quelque chose pour demain mais quoi.

_Après des ans d'errance, j'ai du mal a imaginer que la citadelle puisse être une maison. Cela fais depuis sept ans que ma vie en famille s'est détruite. Pour moi la « famille » et la « maison » sont deux choses inconnues. Ou que j'ai oubliées. Peu m'importe les mots tant que je peu offrir ne serai-ce qu'un petit confort à mon chat. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas.  
><em>


	3. Bienvenue à la mission !

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà ! Dans ce chapitre on apprend quelques trucs mais aussi il y a la première trouvaille d'Innocence de Taylor ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages -hormis Taylor et pour ce chapitre Vibeke - appartiennent à _**Katsura Hoshino** _.

**Raiting :** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à la mission !<strong>

Taylor somnolait depuis que le soleil avait étendu ses rayons dans la pièce. A coté d'elle, elle entendait la respiration régulière de son chat. Elle lui effleura l'épaule. Elle l'avait bandé hier, après s'être réveillée à l'infirmerie. Sous le coup d'une colère, son Innocence s'était activée. Allen lui avait entaillé l'épaule sans connaître le lien spécial qui existait entre l'exorciste et son Innocence. Une blessure s'était ouverte sur son corps quelques minutes après. La bête gigota, ce qui tira la rouquine de sa rêverie.

-Bonjour Ronron, murmura la jeune exorciste.

Le chaton ronronna comme si il répondait.

-Aujourd'hui on vas en ville t'acheter un collier, continua la jeune fille. Lenalee m'a dit qu'on risquerait de te mettre dehors si tu n'en portait pas... Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça mais c'est obligatoire...

La rouquine se leva et alla prendre l'uniforme d'exorciste qui lui avait été préparé. Elle sourit bêtement en repensant à Johnny, qui lui avait demandé la veille, après être sortie de l'infirmerie, comment elle voulait son uniforme. Elle avait demandé un habit qui lui permette un grande liberté de mouvement et avait finalement opté pour un pantalon court s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux et pour une veste comportant une capuche « pour y fourrer son chaton » avait-elle dit. Elle enfila son uniforme et sorti de sa chambre. Son voisin de droite, Lenalee lui avait dit, c'était Allen. Et son voisin de gauche, c'était Arystar Krory. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Elle fit une halte au réfectoire et commanda quelque chose à manger. Il n'y avait personne. _C'est peu être un peu tôt pour aller embêter Lenalee_, pensa-t-elle. Et, sur ces pensées, elle se dirigea vers la section scientifique, savant par Lenalee qu'il ne dormaient jamais, elle pourrait peut-être les aider. Elle fut donc surprise de voir la chinoise servir une énième tasse de café à la section scientifique.

-Tiens, salut, fit-elle en servant à Tapp une autre tasse de café. Je n'osait pas aller te chercher...

La chinoise observa la tenue de Taylor puis lui dit:

-Tu sais, que pour aller en ville, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre ton uniforme d'exorciste.

-Oui, je sais, répondit la rousse. En fait je voulais aller dans la salle d'entrainement mais j'y ai fais une mauvais rencontre. Il y avait KandiYû.

-Mais tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs étage de salles d'entrainement ?

-Ah ? C'est pas grave, j'irai plus tard.

Un grand bruit retentit et Komui entra tout de noir vêtu.

-Kanda a découvert la planque de mes Komulin III, de Komulin Ex Ex enfin de tout mes Komulins et les a réduit en poussière.

Le Grand Intendant se remit à pleurer de plus belle. En expliquant que, si Kanda avait détruit ses Komulins, c'était pour « empêcher que la Terre ne soit détruite par des robots stupides. »

-Je propose donc d'organiser un fête d'adieux pour mes pauvres Komulins.

Les scientifique prirent cette idée très mal.

-On a du boulot, nous, Grand Intendant... Alors non, il n'y aura pas de fête d'adieux, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

-Bon sinon nous grand-frère, on va devoir aller en ville, s'écria Lenalee en poussant Taylor vers la sortie.

Les deux filles arrivèrent à Oslo. A cette heure matinale peu de gens étaient debout. Pourtant, presque tous les commerces étaient ouverts.

-Viens, fit Lenalee, emballée devant un magasin de robes de mariées. Regarde comme elle est belle celle là !

Elle pointa du doigt une robe bustier et en dégradé sur le derrière. Elle avait un décolleté en V. La traine était parsemée de fleurs.

-Je doute que Komui soit d'accord pour que tu te maries, plaisanta la rouquine.

-T'es vraiment drôle tu sais, soupira la chinoise.

-Bon on le cherche, ce collier, ou quoi.

La brune gloussa une approbation et se dirigea vers une boutique animalière. La rousse paya un collier bleu turquoise avec un grelot en argent et une médaille en or. Il était cher, mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne comptait pas pour son chat mais qu'elle était complètement fauchée. Elle passa le collier autour du cou du chaton. Les deux filles sortirent du magasin et avancèrent dans le tumulte du marché. Arrivées dans un parc Ronron s'éloigna en pointant sa bouche de sa queue. Signe que la rouquine comprit puisqu'elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Lenalee.

-Tu as faim, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une pomme.

-Hein, fit la chinoise. Je croyais que tu étais fauchée.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très honnête durant ma vie. Et ça m'arrive encore quelques fois.

-Ah mais comment l'as-tu eue, cette pomme, alors ?

-Oh, je l'ai...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Un obus pourpre venait de leur passer devant le nez tiré sans aucun doute possible par un Akuma de niveau 1. Les jeunes filles activèrent leur Innocence en même temps car Ronron était revenu quelques instants plus tôt, avec une souris dans la gueule. Bizarrement le collier de l'animal s'était agrandi en même temps que lui.

-La valse brumeuse ! Entendit la rouquine avant de voir un tourbillon émaner des bottes de Lenalee. Celui ci happa le niveau 1 dévoilant un niveau 2 derrière. Il ressemblait à un faucon géant aux ailles surdimensionnées. _Elle doivent lui servir à se protéger_, se dit la fille au regard bleu.

-C'est à moi, fit la rousse. Innocence 1ère attaque, l'Ivoire de Dieu !

Ronron bondit et planta ses griffes dans l'aile de la chose. Elle luisirent et déchargèrent une force blanche. Comme elle y avait pensé l'Akuma replia ses ailes comme un bouclier. Les plumes de la créature absorbèrent la puissance qu'elle relâcha en écartant les ailes. L'onde de choc produite repoussa les deux exorcistes.

-Vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre, piaula le pseudo-faucon. Je suis un Akuma de niveau 2 donc évolué.

_ Une protection impénétrable_, songea la rouquine. _Sauf si on l'empêche de replier ses ailes_. Elle regarda Lenalee qui s'acharnait sur les ailes du niveau 2. Elle observa longtemps son chat si bien que la chinoise s'était faite repoussée trois fois. L'échine de la créature frémit et elle sauta et avant que l'Akuma ai eu le temps de fermer ses ailles, elle furent écartées par les griffes du monstre.

-Là, hurla Taylor alors que l'ouverture dans la défense faiblissait.

La chinoise fonça le pied en avant et transperça l'Akuma de part en part.

-Ouf, fit-elle. Mais autant d'Akumas me préoccupe. Peut-être y a-t-il une Innocence dans le coin. Je me rappelle que Komui Nii-san m'avait dit qu'a Oslo il y avait peut-être une Innocence. Je pense qu'on va enquêter.

-Vous n'avez rien les enfants, dit une voix de vielle femme. Ces chose on tué une petite fille pour sa peluche.

-Une peluche, demanda Lenalee, perplexe. Vous l'avez encore ?

-Oui, mais personne ne peut la prendre. Il y a un halo vert autour.

La chinoise se tourna vers la rousse et lui dit.

-C'est bon nous n'avons qu'a prendre la peluche ! C'est forcément une Innocence. Ensuite nous pourront partir.

-Un Inno... Quoi ? Demanda la vielle.

Lenalee lui raconta tout très brièvement lorsqu'un villageois arriva en criant que la peluche de Vibeke marchait seule dans la rue. Lenalee se retourna et saisit la rouquine en courant dans la direction désignée par le villageois.

-Attends, Lenalee, fit Taylor. Peut-être que les villageois savent autre chose. La rousse s'arrêta et alla voir le villageois qui s'excitait en faisant de grand signes.

-Est ce que la propriétaire de la peluche qui marche est vraiment morte, demanda-t-elle.

C'est la vielle femme qui lui répondit.

-Non, pas réellement. Elle est comme dans une transe depuis que les boules géante l'ont attaqué.

-Peut-on la voir, demanda Lenalee.

-Bien sur.

La vielle femme conduisit les deux jeunes filles hors de la ville et là, elles entrèrent dans une sorte d'entrepôt. Là elles aperçurent une petite forme immobile. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent, Lenalee et Taylor virent qu'en réalité, la petite forme était une petite fille endormie. Elle était très bien cachée avec ses cheveux blonds qui se confondaient avec la paille. Lenalee s'approcha pour la retourner quand elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Les pupilles de la petite étaient entièrement blanches et à y regarder de plus près, elle ne respirait plus.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit elle est comme dans une transe, soupira la vielle. Rien ne peut la réveiller. J'ai moi même essayé.

Taylor se pencha vers la fillette mais elle ne put la réveiller. A la place, une étrange lumière verdâtre la repoussa violemment. La petite s'agita et sa peluche apparut sur le seuil de la porte suivit d'une dizaine d'Akuma.

-Accompagne la vielle, l'Innocence et la gamine en sureté, Lenalee, cria la rouquine.

-Je ne suis pas si vielle, s'écria la femme.

-On s'en fous, de ça madame, la rassura la chinoise.

La chinoise sorti de la grange en courant, entra dans la première maison qu'elle vu, mais au lieu de rester en sureté comme lui avait demandé Taylor, elle ressorti et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrepôt qu'elle venait de fuir. Elle y entra et y découvrit la rouquine allongée sur le sol au cotés de son chat mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Akumas Celle ci entendit les bruits de ses pas, et, pour ne pas l'inquiéter se releva et prit son chat. Elle le cacha dans sa capuche et se tourna vers Lenalee.

-Pourquoi n'est tu pas restée avec la vielle et la gamine, réussit-elle à articuler.

-Je-je m'en voulait de t'avoir laissée seule...

-Hin !

La rousse étouffa un gloussement, la regarda, sourit puis s'écroula sur le sol.

**o0o**

Taylor se réveilla en sursaut. A coté d'elle, la petite Vibeke sommeillait, son poitrail ne se soulevant toujours pas. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et perçut la voix de Lenalee.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir si vite. On ne sait pas comment réveiller cette fille.

C'est une voix d'homme qui lui répondit.

-Ouais. T'es pas drôle, Lenalee. Il n'y avait pas de mission, on aurait pu continuer de rien faire ! J'avais prévu quelque chose, en plus...

-Ouais, fit une autre voix. T'avais prévu de dormir !

Lenalee leur répondu par un gloussement. Les yeux de la rouquine s'ouvrirent grand. Elle se releva et sortit du lit ou elle venait de se réveiller. Il faisait sombre, et elle avait mal à son avant bras. Son regard s'attarda sur une chaise ou était ficelé une peluche. Elle faisait du bruit en essayant de se libérer. Elle observa son avant-bras et fut soulagée de voir que se n'était pas très grave. Rien qu'une grosse coupure. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, en plein dans son nez. Elle tituba, tomba, sous les rires idiot du garçon roux qui avait violemment ouvert la porte. Tout en se massant le nez, elle lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de littéralement exploser.

-Putain, Lavi c'est pas possible pour toi, d'ouvrir une porte doucement ! T'as faillis me casser le nez ! Pour la deuxième fois, en plus ! D'accord, la première c'était pour sauver ta peau, mais y'a des limites ! Et qu'est ce que ça a de si marrant, hein Allen, dit moi parce que j'ai du mal a saisir ! Déjà, quant on voit quelqu'un qu'on connait, on dit bonjour ! Je vous trouve très impoli tout les deux !

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, le roux se roulait par terre et Allen essayait de cacher son embarra. Lenalee fut la seule à aller la voir pour lui demander si elle s'était fais mal. En marmonnant un « non », la rouquine se releva alla voir le borgne et recommença à lui crier dessus sus le regard amusé de Lenalee et Allen. Un bruit de respiration accéléré les tira de leur règlement de compte. Les quatre personnes se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, à savoir la fillette qui venait de se réveiller. Sur la chaise, la peluche avait cessé de bouger et ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quelle peluche ordinaire.

-Louloute, murmura la petite fille en ouvrant tout grand ses yeux. Louloute tu n'es pas morte ?

La petite se leva et se dirigea en courant vers la chaise ou la peluche était attachée. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de bouger, on voyait nettement les traits de Louloute. C'était une petite peluche aux poils soyeux qui représentait une loutre tenant dans ses pattes avant un petit coquillage. Vibeke s'était assise devant sa loutre dont elle s'occupait de défaire les liens. Puis elle se retourna vers les quatre exorcistes, et avec un grand sourire, sa peluche dans ses bras, elle leur dit:

-J'ai fais un rêve très bizarre ! Dedans, j'étais dans le corps de Louloute, et je pouvait tuer les grosse boules qui m'attaquaient ! Elles sont méchantes, ces boules ! Dans mon rêve, elles ont tué mon papa et ma maman !

Vibeke fouilla la pièce du regard et en croisant le regard des exorcistes, son sourire s'effaça.

-Où ils sont, hein, cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. Dit le moi !

Elle se jeta sur Lenalee puis tapa le sol de ses petits poings. Elle leva le regard, vit la porte puis se précipita pour sortir. Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un crier « Hé, attends ! ». Elle sortit de la petite maison ou les exorcistes étaient restés. Elle serra sa petite loutre dans bras. A en juger par l'expression qu'il avaient eu, ses parents n'étaient pas là. _Mais pourtant, un rêve ne peu pas être réel, non,_ pensa-t-elle en regardant le ciel._ Alors pourquoi les boules de mon rêve ont envahi la vraie vie ? _Avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir, l'Akuma s'approchait d'elle fut explosé par un bras très gros et très long. Il appartenait au garçon qui était dans la maison avant qu'elle ne sorte. _Lui aussi peut détruire les boules_, se dit-elle. Taylor s'approcha de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras.

**o0o **

Vibeke était assise sur son lit dans la petite maison. Lenalee faisait les cents pas. Taylor se pencha vers la petite qui serrait contre elle sa peluche.

-Écoutes, lui dit-elle. Tout ce que je vais te dire ne va peut-être pas te plaire... Déjà, ce n'était pas un rêve. Tes parents sont vraiment morts... Je suis désolée. Ensuite, ces « grosses boules » comme tu dis sont en fait des Akumas, des arme crées par une personne très méchante. Cette personne veut détruire tout les humains. Et tu vois, nous avons le pouvoir de détruire. Toi aussi apparemment. Ton Innocence, la chose capable de détruire les « grosses boules » est contenue dans ta peluche. Et quand ton Innocence s'active, ton esprit, je pense, se place dans ta peluche et tu te bats dans son corps. Tout cela veut dire que tu peux devenir une exorciste, d'accord ?

La rouquine se leva et tendit sa main à la hauteur de Vibeke qui l'attrapa.

-D'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

**o0o**

Taylor bordait Vibeke qui s'était allongée dans la calèche. Cette dernière devait les ramener au Quartier Général. Une journée s'était écoulée depuis que Lenalee avait contacté le Q.G. Une calèche ainsi que trois Traqueurs leurs avaient été envoyés. La blondinette s'étant endormie sa loutre en peluche contre sa poitrine, les plus grands pouvaient discuter plus librement.

-Tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfants.

La phrase de Lavi avaient tiré la rousse de ses rêveries. Elle sourit en plongeant son regard sur la chevelure blonde platine de Vibeke.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Elle me rappelle ma petite sœur.

-Ah au fait, il s'est passé quoi, avant que ton Innocence s'active pour la première fois ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la rouquine.

-J'ai été trahie, murmura-t-elle.

**o0o**

« Bienvenue à la maison ! ». Cette phrase était inscrite sur une grande banderole. Presque tout les exorcistes étaient présent. Il y avait même le Maréchal Tiedoll.

-Eh, Taylor ! Je te présente Krow !

-Hé ! Lavi je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Appelle moi plutôt Krory !

-Vous êtes Arystar, non ? Je peux vous appeler comme ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Et tutoie moi s'il te plait.

-Oui, s'écria Taylor.

Elle se dirigea vers Lenalee Lorsqu'un homme arriva. Il avait les cheveux dresses sur la tête et la jeune fille retint un gloussement. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir.

-Je suis Bookman, se présenta l'homme. Je suis le « grand père » de Lavi.

-D'accord, répondit-elle. Moi, je suis Taylor.

Après quelque instants Une autre personne entra dans la salle accompagnée d'un silence de plomb, suivit d'un cri aiguë. « Maitre ! »

_Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est stupide. Même si cette nuit de pleine lune est pour moi inoubliable. Des cris, des rires, des flashs, du bruit, de la poussière, des habits... Jamais oublier. Des gloussements de victoire, puis une forme en croissance rapide, qui disparaît laissant une petite fille désorientée sur le sol, a pleurer sa famille._


	4. Une blague poilue

_**Note de l'auteure : **_Et oui je suis extrêmement en retard et je m'en excuse U.U . Mais bon suis partie en vacance et sans internet même avec le chapitre écrit, ai pas pu le poster. Bonne, bonne, bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages -hormis Taylor- sont la propriété de **Katsura Hoshino** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de** DGrayMan**  
><em>

_Raiting ** K**_+

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

« Maitre ! » Suite à ce cri, la foule se fendit et laissa passer une jeune fille. Elle paraissait un peu perdue de voir son maitre ici, alors qu'elle l'avait quitté six mois auparavant. Son chaton fut plus prompt qu'elle. Il avait déjà sauté de l'épaule de la rouquine et tournait en rond autour d'un petit singe blanc et noir.

- Je croyais que vous étiez restée en Amérique pour trouver de nouveaux compatibles, chuchota-t-elle.

- J'y étais, répondit la blonde. Mais j'ai été rapatriée.

- Pourquoi, demanda Taylor, la tête penchée sur le coté.

- Ce fut Komui qui répondit, les yeux légèrement embués.

- Le Comte Millénaire prend les Maréchaux pour cible... Il s'interrompit. Et le Maréchal Yeggar a été tué.

- La rouquine demeura interdite. Pour elle, les Maréchaux étaient censés être des Exorcistes très puissants et elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'ils puissent être tués. Elle se tourna vers Lenalee qui semblait aussi troublée qu'elle. Ensemble elles sortirent de la pièce.

- Je... Jamais je n'aurait pensé qu'un Maréchal ai pu se faire tuer... Enfin...

La rouquine chercha ses mots. Certes, depuis toujours, le seul Maréchal qu'elle ai bien connu était son maitre mais pour elle, un Maréchal était une personne difficile à vaincre.

- Et pourquoi le Comte s'en prend aux Maréchaux d'abord, demanda-t-elle.

- Je..je crois qu'il cherche une Innocence spéciale, répondit Lenalee. Le Cœur Précieux selon mon frère.

- Et c'est quoi le Cœur Précieux ?

- L'Innocence mère, si on peut dire. Pour faire simple, si elle est détruite, toutes les autres le seront...

o0o

Une douce lumière se déversait dans le réfectoire où deux filles étaient assises et discutaient d'une manière animée. À coté de la plus jeune se prélassait un chaton plus mou qu'a l'accoutumée. La sardine à moitié dévorée qui trainait sur la table, fut vite enlevée par Jeryy. Visiblement, l'odeur le dérangeait. Le chaton roula sur le ventre et s'étira en baillant, découvrant une rangée de petites dents blanches. La rousse, tout en continuant de glousser sortit un petit bol et y versa du lait que le garnement s'empressa de laper. La brune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée cognant par la même occasion le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière avec un « bam » plutôt puissant. En se tenant le nez, il se releva pour voir qui le lui avait éclaté. Affalée sur la table la rouquine riait aux éclats et son état ne s'arrangea pas en voyant un rouquin à l'œil bandé et les deux mains pressées sur son nez entrer dans la salle, suivit d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs grisés. La brune avait les mains plaquées sur la bouche et un air désolé.

- Alors là Lenalee, cria la rouquine. Je te décerne la palme d'or de la meilleure vengeresse !

- Le rouquin regarda les jeunes filles alternativement puis s'assit en disant :

- La vache comment ça fait mal !

- Eh bah tu vois, fit la rouquine. Moi je me la suis prise trois fois par ta faute... Justice a été rendue.

- Ouais c'est ça ! S'exclama le roux. Bon en attendant Allen et moi on a quelques questions à te poser... Sur ton passé en particulier.

- Quoi ? T'es gonflé ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi, hein ?

- Bah rien, tu vas quand même pas gagner quelque chose, se moqua t-il.

- Mais t'es fou, je ne t'obéirais pas juste parce que tu le veux. Au cas ou t'ais pas remarqué, je suis pas ton chien.

- Aller ! Tu ne nous as pas tout dit... Et on veut tout savoir.

- Désolée mais c'est non.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lavi, remarqua Lenalee. C'est frustrant, surtout depuis tes révélations on ne peut plus mystérieuse de l'autre jour. Alors déballe ton sac et dit nous tout.

- Ah là là, soupira la rouquine. Quel gamins vous faites !

- On est tous plus vieux que toi ici, cria Lavi en perdant patience. Alors ? Rajouta t-il après un silence.

- Alors on va commencer par le commencement ? Proposa t-elle après un soupir. Je suis originaire d'un petit village des État-Unis. Mes parents élevaient des vaches et vendaient leur lait et moi et bien... avant de trouver Ronron, à mes trois ans j'étais trop petite pour aider mes parents et la plupart du temps, soit je gardais ma petite sœur soit je jouais dans les champs. J'ai trouvé un petit chat gris coincé dans un arbre un jour, expliqua t-elle en tournant la tête vers Ronron. Je l'ai récupéré et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait le prendre sans recevoir de coups de griffes en représailles. Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, j'ai décidé de lui apprendre à faire des tours. Il sautait dans des cerceaux enflammés et je donnais des spectacles avec une bonne amie. C'était un fille discrète et sincère. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

« Un soir, je devais avoir sept ans, elle est venue chez moi. J'étais allée traire les vaches. Et c'est en revenant que je l'ai vue. Mon amie -qui en fait n'en était pas une- se nommait Lulubelle et était en fait une Noah. Un monstre qui ressemblait à un crocodile géant... Lavi ne rigole pas ! S'énerva t-elle en voyant les lèvres du roux s'étirer en un long sourire. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était à cette époque ! Elle m'a regardé en souriant et m'a dis «_ au revoir !_ » en même temps que le démon tirait. Ronron a sauté et s'est transformé en un monstre qui m'a protégé en détruisant l'akuma. Lulubelle m'a regardée d'un air dégouté avant de disparaître. C'est en entrant chez moi que j'ai retrouvé ma famille, ou plutôt... leur vêtement, sur un tas de poussières. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en voyant ça je me suis mise à courir, Ronron dans mes bras. Je suis partie le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

On a erré pendant trois ans, volant dans les marchés puis fuyant la police un peu trop collante. Un jour en quittant un village sur le dos de Ronron transformé, j'ai renversé mon Maitre. Je suis descendue et l'ai aidé à se relever. C'est une fois debout que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été rattrapée par les autorités. Mon Maitre m'a protégé et prise comme élève. Peut être qu'elle a tout de suite compris quand elle a vu Ronron. Il est vrai qu'elle a l'habitude avec Lau. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas tout compris, mais ils m'ont laissé tranquille. C'est après ça que j'ai tout appris ; le Comte Millénaire, les Exorcistes, les Innocences... Puis après... j'ai plus jamais manqué de rien. J'ai perfectionné mes techniques jusqu'au jour ou mon maitre m'a envoyé ici, quatre ans plus tard. »

La rouquine s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Lenalee avait écouté patiemment et gentiment et Lavi avait l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui avait réussit obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle cru même entendre Allen marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à «_ Comme toujours je suis le seul à avoir un Maitre qui fait payer des dettes à son apprenti..._ » mais si bas qu'elle douta de l'exactitude de ses propos. Tout à coup, des étoiles illuminèrent le regard du bookman junior. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et proposa d'aller chercher du lait pour le chaton. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et déposa sur la table un petit récipient contenant un liquide blanc que la petite boule de poils grise s'empressa de laper. L'apprenti bookman, quitta la salle en prétextant que le vieux l'attendait à la bibliothèque.

- Tu l'a pas trouvé un peu bizarre Lavi, demanda Taylor au bout d'un moment.

- Non pourquoi, répondit Lenalee.

- Je sais pas il m'a paru, bizarre...

Sa voix perdit son intensité lorsque son regard se posa sur son chaton qui n'avait plus un seul poil sur le corp. Elle poussa un râle, mi coléreux, mi exaspéré. Elle saisit son chaton par la peau du cou et sortit de la salle sous le regard de Lenalee et Allen qui était en train de manger une petite trentaine de mitarashi dango disparaissant a une vitesse ahurissante dans sa bouche. Déambulant dans la bibliothèque, les yeux de Taylor cherchaient une silhouette particulière. Lavi était censé se trouver à la bibliothèque avec Bookman. Comme Taylor s'y était attendue, le rouquin ne se trouvait pas dans son lieu de prédilection, pas plus que son Maitre. En se dirigeant vers la section scientifique, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas un antidote ou un truc dans le genre.

- Salut, fit elle en entrant dans la salle ou tous étaient en train de ranger les tas de paperasse du Grand Intendant. Je viens vous embêter !

- Désolés, la coupa Reever, mais là on a vraiment pas le temps.

- Maaaiiiss, insista la rouquine le regard boudeur. C'est pas gentil de ma couper la parole ! Et puis... Mon chat il est tout nu, finit elle en brandissant son chaton qui poussa un miaulement sonore.

- Oh là là ! Soupira le commandant. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de travail. Il a mangé quelque chose dans la section ?

- Non mais il a bu le lait que Lavi lui avait donné et après... voilà.

- Donc ça vient de Lavi, marmonna le blond. Tiens, prends ça et donne lui un bain avec. Ça devrait aller.

- Quoi ! Non mais vous savez quel bazar c'est de devoir laver Ronron ?

A ces mots le jeune chat cracha et il sauta des bras de sa maitresse avant de s'enfuir par la porte entrouverte.

- Ah c'est pas possible, fulmina la jeune Exorciste. Mais au moins, je vais les repérer de loin, lui et sa petite cloche !

Et sur ces paroles elle quitta la salle en fourrant le flacon donné par Reever dans la poche de sa veste.

o0o

Taylor avait passé toute l'après midi a chercher son chaton dans les locaux de la Congrégation. Elle s'autorisa une petite pause au réfectoire et s'étala sur la table au moment ou Lenalee et Allen s'approchaient d'elle.

- Un problème ? Demanda la brune en s'asseyant.

- Oui …! Gémit elle. Quatre heures que je cherche Ronron pour le laver... Et c'est pas finit !

- P'rquoi t'essay' pas d'act'ver ton I'ocen'e, demanda Allen.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'essayes pas d'activer ton Innocence, recommença Allen après avoir avaler la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qui pour lui, n'était qu'une bouchée.

- Ah mais ouais ça pourrait marcher, murmura la rouquine. Attend je vais essayer. Normalement, il devrait venir à l'activation.

La rousse se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion.

- Activation de l'Innocence, cria-t-elle.

Peu a peu, presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle tournèrent leur regard vers l'Exorciste debout en plein milieu de la salle. En sentant des regard incompréhensifs se tourner vers elle, la rouquine comprit soudain a quel point elle devait sembler stupide. Puis, en marmonnant des excuses gênées, elle sortit d'un pas pressant de la salle. Pestant en silence contre son chaton, elle pressa le pas et retourna à la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver Lavi.

Elle en ressortit presque aussi vite qu'elle n'y était entré. Bien évidemment, le lapin n'y était pas. Il n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle d'eau des garçons, ni dans les bains. Le roux avait purement et simplement disparu de la surface du QG. La pauvre Taylor commençait à fatigué, le soleil se couchait et elle n'avait retrouvé ni son chat ni le lapin. Elle pensa alors aux couloirs extérieurs et ce fut en s'y rendant qu'elle retrouva Allen.

Ce-dernier recherchait son golem doré. Timcanpy avait disparu et le jeune garçon avait fait plusieurs étages de la Congrégation sans le trouver.

- En général je le retrouve assez vite, se plaint-il. Il se rend toujours aux mêmes endroits ; les jardins, ma chambre, les bains, chez les scientifiques. Mais là je ne l'ai trouvé nul part !

- C'est pareil pour Ronron, soupira la rouquine.

- Tu ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ?

- Non, puis à l'heure qu'il est il doit avoir faim. J'ai essayé de l'appâter avec son dîner mais rien à faire...

- Dis moi, Ronron est bien un chat ?

- Quelle lucidité.

- Tim à la mauvaise habitude de se faire manger par les chats...

o0o

Il faisait nuit. Une demi-lune luisait sur la pierre des couloirs extérieurs. Dans la pénombre des portes ouvertes, rien n'était vraiment facile à définir. Pourtant, Ronron savait que quelque chose approchait. Ses yeux de chatons s'ouvrirent tout grand et ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête, lorsqu'il discerna comme un léger battement d'aile. Les gargouillements de son ventre lui rappelèrent qu'il avait faim. Il avala de la salive ; si il réussissait cette prise, il aurait de quoi faire taire les plaintes de son estomac. Pestant contre le froid nocturne qu'il sentait trop bien sans ses poils, il avança à pas feutrés vers son diner. Maintenant, il voyait de quoi il s'agissait. Pas d'un oiseau mais d'une sorte de boule jaune avec une longue queue ronde et des ailes. Retenant son souffle pour ne pas être trahi par le tintement de son grelot, il sauta, les griffes de ses pattes arrière crissant sur les bloc de pierre polie. Ne se doutant toujours de rien malgré le bruit récent, la boule jaune faisait toujours un vol sur-place silencieux. Le chaton n'eut qu'a la cueillir au vol par le bout rond de sa queue. Mi content, mi dégouté par la facilitée avec laquelle il avait attrapé ce drôle d'oiseau, le jeune chat cueillis du bout des griffes la chose sans défense avant d'essayer de le déchiqueter de ses croc acérés. Mais rien n'y fit : la peau de cette chose était trop dure, même pour les griffes les plus effilées. Frustré de ne pouvoir en faire son repas, le chaton prit la petite boule jaune qui remuait faiblement les ailes dans sa gueule, songeant à le ramener a sa maitresse. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas précipités derrière lui. Il se retourna, l'oreille aux aguets, les yeux grands ouverts, baignés d'une lueur inquiète mais trop tard, quelqu'un l'avait déjà attrapé.

o0o

Sous la demi-lune luisante, deux jeunes gens parlais à voix basse d'un sujet qui semblait les tenir à cœur. La rouquine avait les yeux animés d'une lueur farouche.

- Tu penses sérieusement que Tim s'est fait avaler par Ronron, demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, peut-être, répondit le garçon en face d'elle.

Il avait les cheveux d'un blanc fantomatique que le clair de lune nimbait d'argent comme baignés d'une douce lumière céleste. Ils contrastaient avec ceux de la jeune fille qui était d'un ton roux flamboyant que la lumière de la lune adoucissait. Puis doucement, avec la lenteur de la cire qui fond, le regard bleu glacé de la rouquine fixa un point situé derrière l'épaule du garçon. Elle lui intima le silence un signe du doigt, qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Avec un pas décidé, pas trop bruyant, elle se dirigea vers un point ou une silhouette dorée nimbée d'un gris pâle jouait avec un petite boule. Les oreilles du chaton se dressèrent, il tourna la tête en direction de la rousse en roulant de grands yeux inquiets. Puis il comprit le danger... Trop tard. La rouquine le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues fatiguées, de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit pour retrouver un personne qui lui était chère. Ronronnant affectueusement, le chaton donna un coup de sa langue râpeux sur la joue de sa maitresse afin d'effacer toute trace de chagrin de son visage. Le garçon se tourna vers elle, un boule jaune avec des ailes sur la tête. La boule ouvrit alors une sorte de bouche et gratifia le chaton d'un sourire qu'il rendit par un signe de la queue. La rousse se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit et ferma rapidement avant de se jeter sur un lit à moitié défait et s'endormit sans même prendre la peine d'ôter ses vêtements.

o0o

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la blague de Lavi jugée très amusante par Taylor et Ronron. Le chaton qui avait retrouvé son pelage soyeux était désormais perché sur la tête de la rouquine, affalé comme « une omelette au riz crevée » comme avait dit Allen deux jours auparavant. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle avait développé un stratagème visant a se venger de Lavi, et aujourd'hui, il était enfin au point. Il ne manquait qu'un seul point, convaincre KandiYu que sa blague vengerait bien toutes les crasses que Lavi avait pu lui faire. La rouquine lui en avait déjà touché deux mots mais malheureusement au seul endroit ou ils se voyait habituellement, c'est-à-dire, en salle d'entrainement. Elle avait eu le malheur de lui parler lors de sa méditation se qui lui avait valut un « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et laisse moi méditer convertie de chez les lapins » En se dirigeant au réfectoire, elle vit Lavi, qui n'était pas au courant de la vengeance de la rouquine. Elle gloussa silencieusement en passant à son niveau. Avec l'aide de Bookman, qui avait gentiment accepté de participer après qu'elle lui ai expliqué la raison de son plan, ils allaient faire passer à Lavi une journée d'enfer. En entrant en même temps que Lavi, elle fut soulagée de voir le kendoka assis à manger ses sobas. Pour ne pas froisser le japonais, elle attendis qu'il ait finis de manger pour aller le voir. Elle comptait sur lui et s'il ne venait pas, il y aurait un problème de taille. Avant de se lever elle dit d'une voix qui ne trahissait rien.

- Lavi, Bookman te cherche pour aller ranger les archives.

- Quoi, répondit le borgne. C'est pas possible. On a rangé les archives hier avec le pépé.

- Peut être, rétorqua la rousse en esquissant un sourire. Mais Bookman a dit que tu devais le rejoindre pour l'aider.

Le rouquin maugréa quelque chose que Taylor n'entendit pas et, contente d'avoir touché une corde sensible chez le roux, elle se dirigea vers le kendoka qui se levait et entreprit de le convaincre de participer. Puis au bout d'une demi heure de négociation avec le japonais, la rouquine réussit finalement à l'inclure dans le plan. Trois heure plus tard, le rouquin se joignit à Allen, Taylor et Lenalee qui parlaient dans un couloir. Il avait le regard fatigué.

- Pff, gémit il en arrivant à leur hauteur. D'habitude, le pépé fait presque tout, mais là, il a quasiment rien fait. Je suis crevé !

- T'a une idée de pourquoi, demanda Taylor en une imitation parfaite d'innocence.

- Non, je lui ai rien fait depuis un bout de temps.

- Ah et il n'y a personne que tu as sérieusement embêté ces derniers temps, demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le « sérieusement ».

La rousse vit une lueur inquiète traverser l'œil de l'apprenti bookman. Soupçonnant le fait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose elle tourna les talons visiblement satisfaite. Il ne restait plus qu'aller parler avec les scientifiques qui constituaient la deuxième partie de son plan. Une fois là-bas, comme elle s'y était attendue, ils ne voulurent pas tout de suite, mais après avoir expliqué le but de son idée, il furent tous plus ou moins d'accord. Seul Reever semblait dubitatif.

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Autant Lavi serai peut-être d'accord, mais Kanda... Jamais il n'acceptera.

- C'est pour ça que je lui en ai parlé ce midi, s'exclama-t-elle. Il est d'accord même si ça m'a valut une demi-heure de négociation ! Donc si je pouvait avoir un flacon de cette potion que le Grand Intendant a préparé pour moi ainsi que l'antidote à cette potion, je serai contente !

Une ombre meurtrière passa dans les yeux du commandant. Visiblement le fait qu'elle demande à Komui une potion ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire.

- Bon d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois, céda-t-il sous le regard implorant de la jeune Exorciste.

Le commandant lui tendit alors un petit flacon dans lequel il y avait un liquide blanc à la texture crémeuse, puis un autre dont la couleur penchais sur un bleu électrique. Elle prit le flacon blanc avec précautions et prit plus rapidement le bleu. Les mettant dans une poche de sa veste, elle remercia les scientifiques et demanda à Reever de transmettre au Grand Intendant ses remerciements. Elle chercha Lavi et ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre Allen dire que le borgne était allé se coucher.

- Et tu penses qu'il se réveillera quand, le questionna la rouquine.

- Oh je sais pas, répondit le maudit. Il est partit se coucher il y a a peu près trois heures donc il devrait se réveiller dans pas longtemps. Tu le tiens à l'œil depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

La rouquine aperçu Lavi se baladant dans les couloirs et dépassa Allen sans attendre la fin de sa phrase. Il le rejoignit et celui ci et lui demanda en parfaite innocence.

- Tu veux bien venir m'aider à m'entrainer ? Lenalee ne peut pas et Allen comptait aller manger. Tu viens ?

Le rouquin hésita un instant avant de répondre qu'il était d'accord. En arrivant à la salle d'entrainement, la rouquine annonça qu'elle voulait entretenir sa forme à elle et que en fait elle voulait s'entrainer elle et pas son chat. Un peu pris au dépourvu et de plus en plus méfiant, Lavi accepta et c'est a ce moment, que Kanda entra dans la salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda Kanda en lorgnant Lavi, jouant ainsi très bien son rôle.

- J'aide Taylor a s'entrainer Yû, répondit Lavi en souriant.

- T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler Yû ni à m'embêter pendant que je m'entraine, Baka Usagi.

- Oh ça va KandiYu, intervient Taylor. C'est pas le moment.

- Tss... Tirez-vous d'ici.

- Je te rappelle mon cher Yû, fit Lavi mais sans sourire cette fois, que la salle d'entrainement est accessible à tous.

- Tss... Alors fermez là et laissez moi méditer.

Accordant cette demande, les deux jeune gens commencèrent l'entrainement.

o0o

Sortant de la salle d'entrainement, Taylor s'excusait auprès de Lavi qui arborait une sérieuse entaille dans le bras.

- Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que le miroir se briserait...

- C'est pas grave, répondit le rouquin en réprimant une grimace.

- Tiens, fit Taylor en fourrant un flacon au liquide blanc dans sa main. C'est une sorte d'onguent. Ça vient de l'infirmerie et c'est censé faire cicatriser les plaies...

- Merci, répondit Lavi en prenant le flacon. Je te laisse.

Un sourire méchant tordit les traits de la rouquine. Elle le suivit sans rentrer dans les douches communes des hommes, et attendit environ cinq minutes. Peu après un grand cri se fit entendre, et deux minutes plus tard, Lavi ressortait Son entaille sur le bras avait à moitié cicatrisée mais sa peau s'était recouverte de poils digne du pelage de Ronron.

- Taylor, cria-t-il en voyant l'exorciste. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ? Hé !

- Bon alors, chut, pour commencer, répondit-elle. Tu vois, l'engueulade avec KandiYu, elle était préméditée. Je lui ai demandé de venir à cette heure précise et il est venu. Je savais que tu répondrais à ses provocations. Il s'est passé la même chose avec toi et Kanda que il y a quelques jour avec moi et les scientifiques. Ensuite ça, fit elle en désignant la pilosité excessive du roux. C'est comme pour Ronron. Ça y est ? Tu commences à piger ? Et avec Bookman aussi c'était prémédité. Je lui ai demandé de te laisser tout faire pour que tu sois bien crevé comme moi la nuit ou je cherchait Ronron. Presque tout ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui d'embêtant, c'était moi !

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se ravisa. La rousse prit sa main et y déposa un flacon bleu électrique.

- Tiens, dit elle. Et à l'avenir ne recommences p...

Elle fut interrompue par un grand cri.

**« NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! »**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteure : <em>**Et voilà c'est déjà fini mais bon vous aurez la suite plus rapidement que ce chapitre là (enfin j'espère pour vous)**  
><strong>


End file.
